Currently, toilets in the market mostly adopt gravity or gravity plus siphon flushing to drain. The major disadvantage of these two ways of flushing is large water consumption. Even a water-saving toilet, the water volume for each flushing is 7-8 liters. Statistics shows that the water for flushing a toilet amounts to about 40% of everyday water usage, which brings a more serious challenge to the water resources of our country.
Additionally, the public has always been perplexed by washroom odor which is mainly emitted from ammonia and sulphur-containing substance generated by the decomposition of human excretion. In case of a high concentration of such odor, one might be poisoned. Ventilation is mainly adopted in the traditional method, while the exhaust port for a washroom in some high buildings is generally relatively small and narrow, thus the effect of natural ventilation is poor. In case of windless and temperature-inverted weather, it is difficult for the odor in the washroom to be discharged outside, which will be even diffused indoor, thereby polluting the indoor atmosphere environment.
The prior Chinese patent applications No. 98126485.9, 01241556.1, and 200620138598.1 propose deodorizing methods and apparatuses for toilets, respectively, wherein there are only provided methods of how to achieve deodorization. In the Chinese utility model patent application No. 95193959.9, there is provided a vacuum apparatus containing an ejector and a vacuum toilet system containing the same apparatus. However, this apparatus requires an independent compressed air source as the working medium of the ejector to enable its suction case to generate vacuum, thus its usage environment and condition is strictly limited.